


Sedm věcí, které na tobě miluji

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [2]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se Loki zavře u sebe v pracovně, vzbudí tím miliardářovu zvědavost. A nebyl by to Tony Stark, kdyby nezkoumal, co zkoumat nemá, a nepřečetl, co číst neměl.





	Sedm věcí, které na tobě miluji

Frustrovaně zavrčel, odhazuje zmuchlaný papír k hromádce ostatních. Vjel si rukama do vlasů a nervózně se za ně zatahal, byl tak mimo, že se neodvážil použít jednoduché kouzlo pro spálení papírů, jelikož se obával, že by se mu mohlo vymknout z rukou.

Loki potichu zaúpěl. Tohle nebylo pro něj, neuměl vyjadřovat emoce, ale dnes byl Valentýn a on chtěl dodržovat midgardské tradice, o nichž mu Tony tolikrát povídal.

Ale ať se snažil sebevíc, nedařilo se mu, co chtěl. To se mu nelíbilo. Nechápal sice všechny ty svátky a tradice, spoustu z nich jeho přítel ani neslavil, ale svátek lásky mu přišel… dobrý. Chtěl dát najevo, jak moc mu na něm záleží, jakkoli slovem ‚láska‘ opovrhoval. Měl plán na celý den a všechno i připraveno, ovšem s tím hlavním si stále nevěděl rady.

Postavil se. „Jarvisi, potřebuji něco na uklidnění.“

„V mrazáku je zmrzlina, pane Loki.“

„Výborně, přesně to se mi hodí,“ odtušil bůh. Nechal všechny věci na místě a vyrazil do kuchyně.

Tony, který ho už pár minut zvědavě pozoroval, tak tak stačil zmizet za roh, když kolem něj bůh prošel. Ale sotva se mu ztratil z dohledu, vplíží se do Lokiho pracovny, kam se bůh uchyloval, když se probíral mimozemskými spisy nebo něco schovával.

A miliardář byl vždycky moc zvědavý. Zvlášť teď, protože když se dnes probudil, čekala ho teplá snídaně a úžasný sex ve sprše, načež se mág stáhl do pracovny a odmítal z ní vylézt a pustit ho dovnitř.

Využil tedy chvíle, kdy byl mimo, a i když asi riskoval, že ho tím naštve, vběhl dovnitř. Snažil se jít co nejpotišeji a opatrně, netušil, jestli Loki místnost náhodou neobestřel nějakým kouzlem.

Přitáhl si k sobě zmuchlanou hromadu papírů v rohu. Zůstal stát, aby rychle mohl utéct nebo se někam schovat a předstírat, že nedělá, co by dělat neměl. Jeden z papírů – ten poslední, který Loki odhodil – vzal a narovnal, dávaje se do čtení.

Úhledným a stovkami let zdokonaleným pravopisem, za který by vyučující anglického jazyka vraždili, teď však přeškrtaným, ale slova stále mohl přečíst, bylo psáno:

_CO NA TOBĚ MILUJI_

  1. _Tvá tvář  
Je jedno, jestli se směješ nebo mračíš. Vždy, když věnuješ úsměv někomu cizímu, zmítá mnou touha vyškrábat mu oči. Ale když pak pohlédneš na mne, celým mým tělem se rozlévá blaženost. Miluji, když ostatním věnuješ pohrdavý úšklebek, když se na tvé tváři objeví výraz čirého šoku či radosti._
  2. _Tvé oči  
Zbožňuji tvé hnědé oči. Dokázal bych se do nich dívat stovky let, aniž by se mi omrzel pohled. Pro spoustu lidí jsou možná nepřístojné, ale já v nich čtu jako v otevřené knize. Dokáži říct, na co myslíš, co právě cítíš. Miluji, když se podívám do tvých očích a nevidím v nich bolest, nýbrž štěstí a lásku. Miluji, jak se tvé oči rozzáří pokaždé, když něčemu přijdeš na kloub. Rád vídám to odhodlání, které se v nich zračí, kdykoli přijmeš nějakou výzvu. Miluji se do nich dívat v okamžiku vyvrcholení, kdy jsou zastřené rozkoší…_
  3. _Tvé tělo  
Za dobu, co žiji, jsem procestoval mnoho zemí a světů, ale nikdy jsem nenarazil na někoho tak krásného, jako jsi ty. Přitahoval jsi mne již od prvního setkání. Vídat tě v upnutých kalhotách, které zdůrazňují tvůj pevný zadek, v tílku, které toho víc odhaluje než skrývá, zatímco se ti při práci v dílně lepí na vypracované tělo… Svádí mne to k hříšným myšlenkám, při nichž tak tak odolávám nutkání vše odložit a vyběhnout za tebou. Strhat z tebe oblečení a cítit, že i tobě se pod kůží vaří krev. Laskat tvé rty a značit nehty tvé tělo, které patří mně. Miluji, když se tě smím dotýkat, když jsme k sobě pevně přimknutí, tak těsně, že nelze rozeznat, kde jeden končí a druhý začíná._



Na chvíli musel přestat číst, když se jemu začaly myšlenky ubírat jistým směrem. Vynálezce si však představil Lokiho, jeho bledou pokožku a černé vlasy, ten kontrast jejich těl…

_Ale stejně tak zbožňuji, když mne pouze chytíš za ruku. Když tě mohu objímat nebo cítit tvé dlaně na mých ramenou._

  1. _Tvůj hlas a řeč  
Mám rád tvůj hlas. Rád poslouchám, když mluvíš, a je jedno, co říkáš. Líbí se mi, jak dovedeš tónem hlasu urazit i potěšit, dát najevo, co si o daném člověku myslíš. Hlas protkaný sarkasmem a ironií ve většině případů, ale mluvíš i jemně. Miluji ten milostný šepot i ochraptělý hlas, když křičíš a sténáš a prosíš…_
  2. _Tvůj humor  
Oplýváš sarkasmem a sexistickým humorem a to na tobě miluji. Málokdo tomu dokáže rozumět, ale já tě chápu. Ostatně, sám na tom nejsem jinak._
  3. _Tvá inteligence a zápal  
Obdivuji na tobě tvou chytrost a zvídavost. Tolik toho zkoumáš a zjišťuješ, s tolika problémy si dokážeš poradit… oceňuji tvou snahu přijít magii na kloub, zjistit, co za tím je, ačkoli stále stojím za názorem, že s vaší vědou na to nepřijdeš. Ač je to možná neuvěřitelné, rád tě sleduji při práci. Je úchvatné sledovat tvůj geniální mozek v akci, stejně jako tvé šikovné ruce, zatímco manipuluješ s malými součástkami._



Tony lehce pokýval hlavou ze strany na stranu. I proto si s Lokim padli do noty; neodsuzoval ho za dny strávené v dílně bez spánku a jídla, kdy se pouze dopoval kofeinem, protože na tom byl úplně stejně. Bylo příjemné narazit na někoho, kdo vás neodhání od rozdělané práce, ale stejně jako vy se naprosto soustředí a nehodlá odejít, dokud ji nedokončí.

  1. _Tvé city  
Je jedno, co kdo říkám, já znám pravdu a za tím si stojím. Umíš dávat najevo své emoce, vlastně jich skrýváš mnoho. Vím, že umíš milovat, stejně jako nenávidět. Nejsi chladný, ve skutečnosti v sobě máš mnoho citů. Jen se neotvíráš před každým, ale věz, že u mne toho nebudeš litovat. Nikdy tě nezradím ani nezklamu._



Pousmál se. Zrovna Loki má co mluvit – vždyť dává city najevo ještě méně. Ale měl pravdu. A prostě věděl, že v Lokim se nespletl. Že nebyla chyba se s ním dát dohromady, o čemž ho přesvědčoval každičký den jejich vztahu.

Zbytek papíru byl počmáraný, jako kdyby bohovi došla trpělivost. Znova se vrátil na začátek papíru, aby si vše přečetl ještě jednou, když se za ním tvrdým hlasem ozvalo: „Anthony?!“

Nemužně vyjekl a prudce se otočil, schovávaje papír za záda. „L-Loki…“

Bůh stál u dveří, upíral na něj zelené oči plné hněvu ale i  _zděšení_  a  _strachu_. Pohnul se, rychle k němu kráčel. „Dej mi to.“

Ustupoval, zmaten tím, co se právě odehrávalo, i tím, co si přečetl. Netušil, jak mág zareaguje. Jedno však věděl jistě – toho papíru se nehodlal vzdát.

Zády narazil do zdi a Loki se stále přibližoval, takže udělal to jediné, co ho v tu chvíli napadlo – nacpal si papír do kalhot společně s rukama.

„Anthony,“ zasykl bůh a jen to jediné slovo mu rozproudilo krev ještě intenzivněji. „Co tady děláš?“

Nešel až k němu, zastavil pár kroků od něj. Hrdina napjatě polkl. „Já jsem nevěděl… nechtěl… Loki…“

„Dej mi to.“

Obezřetně vytáhl papír, ale namísto odevzdání ho narovnal a zvedl popsanou stranou směrem k bohovi. „To, cos tam psal… Myslels to vážně?“

Zneklidněl. Snažil se to zakrýt, ale Tonymu to neuniklo. „Tys tady neměl vůbec co dělat. Dej mi ten pap –“

„Loki,“ zarazil ho, „vím, že nejlepší obrana je útok, ale měl jsem za to, že u nás už to neplatí.“ Zadíval se mu do očí. „Odpověz popravdě. To, cos tam psal, jsi myslel vážně?“

Nechtěl odpovídat, ale nechtěl lhát. Ne jemu, ne po všech lžích v jeho životě. Ale tak moc se bál. Bál se, že se mu vysměje, označí ho za slabocha a odkopne, protože ani jeden neuměl city vyznávat nejlépe. Jistě, jedna jeho část věděla, že Tony takový není, že by to nikdy neudělal, avšak v části jeho mysli to měl po tolika staletích prožitých na Ásgardu zakódované. Velmi, velmi opatrně a pomalu, navíc téměř nepatrně, přikývl. „Ano,“ špitl. 

Tony svěsil ruku a přistoupil k němu. Mág se ani nehýbal, pln obav z toho, co přijde. Ale když namísto očekávané rány miliardář položil ruce kolem jeho krku a stavěje se na špičky přitiskl své rty na ty jeho, celý ztuhl. Během vteřiny však polibek oplatil se stejnou vervou. 

„Co kdybychom se přesunuli do ložnice,“ mumlal vynálezce mezi jednotlivými pauzami na nádech, „a připomněli si, cos psal v třetím bodě?“

Loki zpevnil stisk na jeho boku a zátylku, kam zatím stačil přesunout ruce. „Zkazil jsi mi to,“ zahuhlal. „Ještě mám… plány na zbytek dne…“

„Nepočká to?“ Donutil ho couvat a mezitím položil papír na stůl. S každým krokem z pracovny ho líbal zuřivěji, dobýval se pod jeho triko a obkružoval lem kalhot. 

Bůh chtěl zprvu namítat, ale když se k němu Tony přitiskl tělo na tělo a otřel se svým rozkrokem o ten jeho, hodil všechno za hlavu. „Času dost,“ usoudil nakonec. Ostatně, den byl dlouhý a to hlavní si chystal na večer. Takže se jen opřel do polibku a pomyslel si, že nakonec to dopadlo mnohem lépe, než očekával. 

 


End file.
